


Правдивая история, случившаяся на четвёртой планете Беты Зебры, в которой доктор Маккой испытывает нарастающую душевно-нравственную боль и повторяет одно-единственное слово

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: См. название





	Правдивая история, случившаяся на четвёртой планете Беты Зебры, в которой доктор Маккой испытывает нарастающую душевно-нравственную боль и повторяет одно-единственное слово

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте попадаются слегка нецензурные восклицания. Нет, обойтись без них было категорически невозможно, ибо история имеет документальный, а не вымышленный характер, и из песни слова не выпилишь.
> 
> Автор как всегда благодарит художника, замечательную **оку** , за как всегда замечательную иллюстрацию.

\- Бляааа.

\- Да ладно тебе, Боунс, мы всё ещё живы. Спок, что подсказывает твой трикодер?

\- В ближайшие сто двадцать восемь целых тринадцать сотых часа обратная транспортация на корабль по причине продолжающейся ионной бури невозможна. Атмосфера пригодна для дыхания, сила тяжести составляет одну и две десятых земной. Органическая жизнь на планете ограничивается одноклеточными организмами.

\- Ясно, значит, нам нечего жрать и неоткуда ждать помощи.

\- Бляааа.

\- Но мы можем дышать! А также, благодаря приемлемой гравитации, способны передвигаться пешком. Для начала совсем неплохо, дружище.

\- Бляааа.

\- Боунс, не матерись. Что подумают о нас аборигены?

\- Сэр, позволю напомнить, они одноклеточные.

\- Тем хуже. Мне даже страшно представить, что вырастет из них через пол-миллиарда лет, если они вздумают брать пример с Боунса.

\- Полагаю, вы правы, капитан.

\- Бляааа!

\- Спок, на сколько хватит наших пайков?

\- Так как изначально предполагалось, что десант не задержится на планете более двух часов, вы приказали отправляться, цитирую дословно: «налегке».

\- Бляааа!

\- Уймись, Боунс. Мда... точно. Признаю, Спок, с лёгкостью я немного погорячился. А что у нас с водой?

\- С ней ситуация аналогичная.

\- Бляааа!!

\- То есть, - уточнил капитан. – У нас её нет. Очаровательно.

\- Данное определение не совсем подходит создавшейся ситуации...

\- Какая разница? Через сто двадцать восемь часов нашим иссохшим телам это будет уже неважно... Спок, на этой планете вообще где-нибудь есть вода?

\- Утвердительно. Ближайший источник расположен в тысяче ста восемнадцати целых восьмидесяти сотых километра.

\- Бляааа!!

\- Боунс, ты утомляешь. Спок, каковы шансы на то, что Скотти удастся спустить за нами шаттл?

\- Нулевые, сэр. Все наши шаттлы были уничтожены во время вчерашней конфронтации с тремя клингонскими судами.

\- Бляааа!!

\- Не «бляааа», а «очаровательно». Умей во всём находить хорошее!

\- Применительно к нынешней ситуации, капитан, характеристика доктора кажется мне более уместной.

\- Предлагаю замять эту тему и прогуляться до тех холмов. Уверен, оттуда открывается прекрасный вид.

\- Позволю себе уточнить, это не холмы, а барханы. Большая часть планеты покрыта песком, и как раз именно сейчас начинается песчаная буря.

\- Бляааа!!!

\- Боунс, кончай голосить. Не станем же мы из-за капризов природы отменять прогулку?!

\- Очаровательно.

\- Вот! Боунс, учись!

...

\- Признаться честно, то, что при каждом слове в рот залетает по лопате песка, немного мешает беседе. Мне кажется, Спок, или ты его проглатываешь?

\- Вам не кажется, сэр. Атомы кремния встраиваются в костную структуру вулканцев, тем самым укрепляя её. Кстати, ветер усиливается. Капитан, вы не станете возражать, если я понесу вас?

\- Это была бы честь для меня, Спок, но ведь ты и так уже держишь на руках Боунса.

\- Заверяю вас, мне не составит труда нести вас обоих. Я вчетверо сильнее и выносливее человека, здешняя сила тяжести на двадцать и шесть сотых процента ниже привычной мне вулканской, и, кроме того, мне бы не хотелось прерывать прогулку, так как я испытываю от неё эстетическое и физическое удовольствие.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Абсолютно, капитан. Такая погода на Вулкане считается идеальной. Ещё будучи воспитанником детского сада я наслаждался ежедневными тридцатикилометровыми миграциями по пустыне.

\- Очаровательно. Вы, наверное, учились находить в песке съедобные корешки, высасывать сок из кактусов?

\- В этом не было надобности, капитан. В случае необходимости, вулканцы могут, сделав зелёную окраску своей кожи более интенсивной, приступить к фотосинтезу, тем самым полностью отменив потребность в обычной пище. Что же касается жидкости, на кончиках ушей у нас находятся специальные клетки, позволяющие аккумулировать воду из воздуха...

\- Бляааа!!!

\- Капитан, кажется, доктор очнулся.

\- Отлично, сделаем привал.

\- Могу я предложить вам и доктору подкрепиться?

\- Спок, при всём моём уважении к фотосинтезу...

\- Я имею в виду несколько другое. Видите ли, сэр, ввиду тяжёлых условий жизни на нашей планете, особенно суровых для новорожденного потомства, вулканцы обоего пола могут в любой момент активировать свои молочные железы...

\- Ты серьёзно? О, Спок! Я согласен!

\- БЛЯААА!!!

...

 

\- Капитан, состояние доктора внушает мне опасения. Он наотрез отказывается употреблять продукт моей лактации, что может очень скоро привести его к обезвоживанию. Логично предположить, что протест доктора вызван аллергией на молочные продукты. К счастью, я могу предложить другой источник питания, способный полностью обеспечить человеческий организм всем необходимым. Моя семенная жидкость...

\- БЛЯАААА!!!

\- ...Обладает высоким содержанием витаминов, микроэлементов и аминокислот. Кроме того, я могу регулировать её калорийность из расчёта потребностей организма доктора...

\- БЛЯААААА!!!

\- ...А также могу контролировать производимый объём, продуцируя до трёх целых двух десятых литра эякулята в сутки.

\- БЛЯАААААА!!!

Не сводя благоговейного взора с лица старшего помощника, Кирк деликатно откашлялся:

\- Мне кажется, Боунс уже согласен на молоко...

Доктор промолчал, что, согласно известной пословице, следовало трактовать как согласие.

\- ...А вот я, - капитан застенчиво улыбнулся. – Я бы не возражал против того, чтобы немного разнообразить меню... И, раз уж на то пошло, - капитан улыбнулся ещё застенчивее, – хотел бы высказать ответное предложение. Конечно, я не смею тягаться в питательности с фотосинтезом, но моя семенная жидкость тоже содержит аминокислоты, витамины и белки...

Планета содрогнулась от неистово-горестного, разрывающего душу:

\- БЛЯАААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!

Зависшая на орбите «Энтерпрайз» слегка покачнулась.

 

...

 

\- Сэр, - поднявшись со своего места и нервно одёргивая юбку, произнесла Ухура. – Может, всё-таки выключим трансляцию?

Сидящий в капитанском кресле Скотти густо покраснел, не отрывая, тем не менее, взгляд от экрана.

\- Если мы разорвём трансляцию, то как узнаем, что с ними всё хорошо? – высоким голосом поинтересовался Чехов, и все на мостике, включая Ухуру, отвели глаза.

До окончания ионной бури оставалось сто двадцать семь целых тринадцать сотых часа.

 

**Конец**


End file.
